vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
White Flutterscotch
The White Flutterscotch is a small butterfly piñata. It has triangular forewings, while it's hindwings are shaped like a kernel of corn, both its wings are white with a pattern in various shades of gray. It has a long, white, tube shaped body, and six black legs, each with a white stripe in the middle. Its proboscis is gray with white stripes, and usually in a curled position. It has gray antenna, and tan irises. The White Flutterscotch is the base form of the Flutterscotch, which can change into one of nine other different Flutterscotch species by feeding it various flowers. The other Flutterscotch species can not transform into a different species of Flutterscotch however. Classic Requirements Appear Requirements *Have 1 daisy in the garden. Visit Requirements *Have 2 daisies in the garden. Resident Requirements *Have 4 daisies in the garden. Romance Requirements *Has eaten any piece of fruit. *A Flutterscotch house is in the garden. Other Flutterscotch Species The Flutterscotch does not have species variants. Instead, there are ten species of Flutterscotch which each have different romance requirements and have a more severe difference in appearance than just coloring. *Red Flutterscotch is obtained by having a White Flutterscotch eat a poppy. *Green Flutterscotch is obtained by having a White Flutterscotch eat a watercress. *Blue Flutterscotch is obtained by having Have a White Flutterscotch eat a bluebell. *Pink Flutterscotch is obtained by having Have a White Flutterscotch eat a water lily. *Black Flutterscotch is obtained by having Have a White Flutterscotch eat a tulip. *Brown Flutterscotch is obtained by having Have a White Flutterscotch eat a bullrush. *Yellow Flutterscotch is obtained by having Have a White Flutterscotch eat a buttercup. *Orange Flutterscotch is obtained by having Have a White Flutterscotch eat a Bird of Paradise. *Purple Flutterscotch is obtained by having Have a White Flutterscotch eat a thistle. Trouble in Paradise Requirements Appear Requirements *Have 1 daisy in the garden Visit Requirements *Have 2 daisies in the garden Resident Requirements *Have 4 daisies in the garden Romance Requirements *White: Has eaten 1 Snowdrop. *Red: Has eaten 1 Holly Berry. *Green: Has eaten 1 Gooseberry. *Blue: Has eaten 1 Blueberry. *Pink: Has eaten 1 Radish. *Black: Has eaten 1 Blackberry. *Brown: Has eaten 1 Hazelnut. *Yellow: Has eaten 1 piece of Corn. *Orange: Has eaten 1 Orange. *Purple: Has eaten 1 Turnip. *A Flutterscotch house is in the garden. Trick Requirements *Trick 1: Feed it a Snowdrop Seed. *Trick 2: Feed it a Bluebell Seed. Other Information Just so you don’t get confused: there is no such creature in Viva Piñata called merely "Flutterscotch." Rather than have variants, every color of Flutterscotch is its own species. So for example, a Green Flutterscotch is a wholly separate animal than a Yellow Flutterscotch. A green and yellow cannot romance, and romancing a green does not give you an award for the yellow romance. You get separate awards for residency, romance, and master romance for each separate species of Flutterscotch. However, all types of Flutterscotches share a common "Flutterscotch" house (so you don’t have to buy separate houses for different colors). The color is important, as several other species have requirements specifying a Flutterscotch color. The first Flutterscotch you get will be white. You cannot attract any other color; you must force their creation through having a White eat something special (listed under the variants part, even though they’re not technically variants). You can’t even have Gretchen Fetchem hunt for the colored ones; you can buy Whites and evolve them, but you’ll never be able to hunt for a colored one directly. Also, breeding any Flutterscotch produces a White, regardless of the parents’ color. Flutterscotches are among the prettiest and most peaceful creatures you’ll see on Piñata Island. Easy to take care of and almost always avoiding fights, a rainbow of Flutterscotches would be a pretty cool visual for any garden, and is in fact a necessary requirement for another species, the Jameleon. Different color Flutterscotches are separate species, not variants. While the game (Encyclopedia and Piñata awards) treats the Flutterscotches as different species, evolving Flutterscotches does not count toward the Evolver achievement. Romancing two Flutterscotches of any color will always result in a White Flutterscotch offspring. The only color wildcard Flutterscotch that can be hatched in-game is a white one. A one-of-a-kind Red Flutterscotch wildcard was hand-crafted and donated by Rare developers as a special contest prize, however it cannot be hatched in-game. Flutterscotch Uses *3 different color Flutterscotches in the garden helps meet the Jameleon Appear requirements. *4 different color Flutterscotches in the garden helps meet the Jameleon Visit requirements. *5 different color Flutterscotches in the garden helps meet the Jameleon Reside requirements. *Eating a Green Flutterscotch helps meet the Jameleon Romance requirements. *Eating a Green Flutterscotch helps meet the Lickatoad Romance requirements. *Eating a Red Flutterscotch helps meet the Sour Profitamole Resident requirements. *Eating a Yellow Flutterscotch helps meet the Candary Romance requirements. Species Conflicts None. The Species of Flutterscotches Here, I will re-list the species of Flutterscotches, in order of value of the respective flowers: Yellow Flutterscotch: Have a white Flutterscotch eat a Buttercup. Red Flutterscotch: Have a white Flutterscotch eat a Poppy. Blue Flutterscotch: Have a white Flutterscotch eat a Bluebell. Green Flutterscotch: Have a white Flutterscotch eat a Watercress. Purple Flutterscotch: Have a white Flutterscotch eat a thistle. Black Flutterscotch: Have a white Flutterscotch eat a Tulip. Pink Flutterscotch: Have a white Flutterscotch eat a Water lily. Brown Flutterscotch: Have a white Flutterscotch eat a Bullrush. Orange Flutterscotch: Have a white Flutterscotch eat a Bird of paradise. Gallery Category:Species Category:Flutterscotch Species Category:Insect Species Category:Flying Species Category:Diurnal Species Category:Viva Piñata Species Category:Trouble in Paradise Species Category:Pocket Paradise Species